King and Lionheart
by Ravenclaw Writer
Summary: "I'll be here to hold your hand because you're my king and I'm your lionheart." Ron and Hermione in a oneshot.


I still don't own anything! I hope you like this though. Read and review! The song is "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters and Men, and you should definitely listen.

* * *

_Taking over this town, they should worry,_  
_But these problems aside I think I taught you well._  
_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._  
_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._

* * *

No one was going to defeat her and Ron. No one.

They would do anything to save Hogwarts and Harry and the Weasleys and the Grangers. The pair would save everyone. They were stronger now. Ron would know better than to flee, because Hermione had taught him his own worth. Hermione would know just how powerful she really was, because Ron had given her faith in herself.

The armies can come and go. They are the ones who should be in fear.

* * *

_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,_  
_Looking down on these bright blue city lights._  
_And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait._  
_We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay._

* * *

People move on, because not everyone is like them. Plenty fled from the battle and plenty fled from skirmishes within it.

The lights and colors of spells flicked across the old architecture, and they illuminated the faces of those fighting and of those done fighting for the rest of their lives. Fred lie under a green flash, Lupin's glassy eyes saw peaceful blue. A duel went on over Tonks, who got to see colors that varied as rapidly as her hair. Lavender, fittingly enough, was witness to the only charm done that day that cast a purple light.

In the end, these spells aren't as beautiful as their colors. People fled in the horror, and no one could blame them. But Ron and Hermione stayed.

* * *

_Howling ghosts they reappear_  
_In mountains that are stacked with fear_  
_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._  
_And in the sea that's painted black,_  
_Creatures lurk below the deck_  
_But you're the king and I'm a lionheart._

* * *

Their bravery would never save them from the trauma. Ron and Hermione would always see the faces of those that they couldn't save, despite their reign of Gryffindor bravery. Some days, they wouldn't be able to stop thinking about the nights when they knew that the castle, supposedly protected by mountains, was in danger of falling. Some nights their nightmares would be about when they almost fell even harder than that grand castle everyone calls home.

As with any couple, Ron and Hermione would have things that lurk and prowl and threaten every day to overcome then. Ron's trust and Hermione's patience, to name a few. But because of who they are, there's no need to worry about them. Because of who they are and what they've been through, the king and lionheart won't fall.

* * *

_His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly_  
_Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._  
_Though far away, though far away, though far away_  
_We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._

* * *

Sometimes, Hermione is astounded by who Ron _is_. The youngest son who always felt overcome by shadow now stands proudly because he has found himself. He knows that he is more than his last name, and he is more than a member of a group. He is Ronald Bilius Weasley, and that is something new and different in itself. He's moved on so much since when they were younger and he saw the images of his brothers planted on himself in the Mirror of Erised.

And Hermione. Hermione has grown confident and knows now that she is a great witch, along with Harry and Ron. Books and cleverness do lead to greatness, but don't worry, she has bravery and friendship too. There is nothing stopping Hermione Granger. She is confident and radiant and powerful and beautiful.

They have come so far since September 1st, 1991. But they still have that bond, and in the end, they're still the same in all the right ways.

* * *

_And as the world comes to an end_  
_I'll be here to hold your hand_  
_Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._  
_A lionheart._

* * *

Ron used to be afraid to cry. That many older brothers, and you think tears could even be an option? But he's not afraid now. He is with his wife in the hospital, and she is weak and he is too. But he has this strength of being able to cry and mean it and not even be sorry. She sees him crying, and takes his hand in her own. She is cold and frail, but she still smiles at him and reminds him that he has to take his pill. Daily. He also has to call Rose and Hugo every so often, just to see how they're doing. She tells him not to be afraid of help for Merlin's sake, it won't be what kills him.

He starts crying a little more then, because now he's letting out a childhood of not being able to cry and why not just let it all go at once? And so lastly she tells him to remember that she loves him.

Hermione falls asleep. The king feels like he's lost his kingdom, but he continues on because that is what a good king does.


End file.
